Dawn of the Jedi: Prisoner of Bogan
by storylover17
Summary: Sequel to Force Storm. Two months have past since the alien ship first crashed on Tython. Since then, Xesh has been held prisoner by the Je'daii on Bogan. Trouble brews for all the Tython system when the fallen Je'daii, Daegen Lok, takes an interest in the Force Hound and his strange sword of fire. Will the Je'dii be able to return the fugitives back to Bogan or is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

The planet Byss was the heart of the Rakata Infinite Empire. On the edge of the Blud'nach Sea, stood the command center of Predor Skal'nas, a testament to his martial power. The red skinned Rakata was furious. He shook back his elongated head, his yellow eyes twitch from his short sidewise eyestalks.

"Where is he?!" snarled Skal'nas.

The Rakata had been taking out his frustration on his Force Hound, Trill. Trill's white skin bore slight bruises, a few white locks fell free of her ponytail, and her pure white eyes remained expressionless. The red tattoo on her face (bridging her nose and from either side of her lip) concealed her cut lip. Trill's body had been protected from any lasting injury do to the red and black armour she wore, red cape falling about her.

"So _clever_ is Tul'kar! Disable the _Devourer's_ reporting device, will he? He presumes that will keep _me_ from the Force-rich world I seek?" hissed Skal'nas.

The Rakata grabbed his Force Hound by the throat, raising her high above his head.

"That world is my prize! He will not share with me—his _Predor_ , to whom he owes obedience! He connives to be my equal—conspires to replace me! Tul'kar is even more devious that I gave him credit for! A pity, Trill, that my own Force Hound lacked the skill to locate the world—the Tul'kar's Hound, Xesh, found…" exclaimed Skal'nas.

Skal'nas threw Trill, tossing his Force Hound around with the Force.

"I should prepare you for my _table…_ Tul'kar has betrayed me! I want his head on a spit! The world should have been _my_ magnificent prize!" bellowed Skal'nas.

Trill slowly rose from the ground, cautious to her Predor's mood.

"It will be, my Predor. Allow me to take a scout ship, my Predor! I will track the _Devourer_ from the spot where it vanished—by tracking Xesh! The world you seek will be where _he_ is!" stated Trill.

"The brood link between you and Xesh is still strong, is it? Good. You understand my mind, Hound Trill. _Find_ this world for the glory of your Predor, for the glory of the Infinite Empire! And, if he still lives—find Xesh!" commanded Skal'nas.

Trill bowed eager to start her master's bidding.

XXX

On the dark moon of Bogan, Xesh sat on an ancient abandoned temple overlooking the planet Tython and its lighter moon, Ashla. Xesh sat and pondered the night sky as the shadow of Bogan again devoured the light of Ashla. The Je'daii said the light returns to balance the dark. The light they speak of was alien to Xesh. All his life, Xesh had only known what the Je'daii called the dark side.

Memories of his past flicker before his eyes. His earliest memory was of him and his brood mates, huddled together for warmth. Names and faces eluded him, but _she_ was always there—fierce protector, comforter of pain…

He had been placed in a machine as a child—enchased in a tomblike shell where he screamed in fear. He had sensed his brood mates around him, screaming into the darkness. He learned anger and hate. That was how he came to understand the Force. He was chosen by a master, Tul'kar, and trained as a Force Hound. He became the best at what he did. But that was the past—when he was a slave to the Rakata. Two months ago everything changed.

Xesh had been led to the strange planet of Tython. There he encountered his first three Je'daii—three Journeyers. He fought first to kill them, then fought to save them. _She_ was the reason. In the dark Abyss of Ruh, she glowed with light. It was an experience unlike Xesh had ever seen or felt before. Something in him yearned for the female. He could not let _her_ die. But those feelings had made him weak. He had been struck down by the Force—by other Je'daii. They had made him a prisoner and exiled him to this dark moon. Bogan.

Xesh ran a hand through his dark hair which had grown to nearly reach his shoulders. The lifeless blue eyes of the Force Hound gazed at the silver cuffs on his wrists, covered by the sleeves of the simple robes the Je'daii had provided him with since his exile to the dark moon. He ran a pale hand over his face, lingering when he felt the purple triangular tattoo that his masters had marked him with. Frowning at the memory, Xesh almost didn't notice the security droid walk up behind him on its six spindly legs.

"Log note—Exile Xesh present in his compound. Marking the end of his second month since arrival. Please note—the supply ship will arrive in one week. Good night, Exile Xesh." spoke the droid.

He was told by the Je'daii that he was out here to learn of the balance in the Force. His task on Bogan was to find a balance between the light and dark. Xesh knew the truth though. He was sent here because they feared his dark power. He knows what he truly is on Bogan. A prisoner.

Xesh entered the hovel that had been his home for the past two months. Marking the wall with another tally, Xesh called a piece of fruit to him with the Force. At least he hasn't gone hungry. He is fed much better by his Je'daii jailers than he was ever by his Rakata masters.

Tul'kar is dead. Masterless on Byss, Xesh would have fought another slave in the arena to gain a new master. But he is no longer on Byss. If he is no longer a slave, then what is he?

An arm snaked around Xesh's throat. The Force Hound reached back, tossing his attacker over his shoulder. Xesh found it becoming hard to breath. He clutched his throat, gasping for air.

The hood of the attacker's cloak fell, revealing the face of a man with a scruffy beard and unkept graying hair. A scar ran across one of the man's golden eyes. A sinister smile twisted the man's face.

"Attack, boy! Show me your worth." challenged the man.

"What…did you do to me?" asked Xesh.

"I call it a mind twist. I'm inside your head. Hurts, doesn't it." laughed the man.

Xesh lunged at the man, pinning him against the nearest wall. The Force Hound called on his dark power, lightning dancing at his fingertips. No fear emanated from the man, only a dark and twisted grin spread across his face.

"You want to kill me? The do it! But, first, answer one question—I want to know why you appeared here on Bogan to me." stated the man.

"You saw me…like the Journeyers." questioned Xesh.

The Force Hound let the man go. He suddenly had some questions be wanted answered, and this man was the best way for him to get them.

"I'm Daegen Lok. You have a name? I don't want to keep calling you 'boy'." spoke Daegen.

"Xesh." said Xesh.

"Of course. Should have guessed. It's written all over your face. Put that on so you'd remember your name, did you?" mocked Daegen.

"This mark designates me as a Force Hound of the Rakata. They mark out limbs too—easier to find the _pieces_ if the battle does not go well." stiffly spoke Xesh.

That's when Xesh realised this Daegen Lok's presence should not have even been possible in his compound, according to what the Je'daii told his when he first arrived on Bogan.

"How can you enter my compound? I was told these cuffs keep prisoners apart…yet you don't wear them." observed Xesh.

"No. Neither do you. There. You're free." said Daegen.

Daegen flicked his hand and the cuffs came free of Xesh's wrists. The other prisoner picked up the cuffs with the Force, tossing them onto Xesh's bed.

"Figured out a way to remove them with the Force—without disabling the sensors. The sentry droids there we're where the cuffs are. Droids aren't actually very smart." explained Daegen.

""A good trick, but we are still prisoners. There is no way off this moon." reminded Xesh.

"Now, the sentry droid will think you sleep. Tonight is the dark of the moon and we will cast no shadows. Walk with me, brother." ominously said Daegen.

The two prisoners walked off into the dark, leaving not a trace behind them.

 **Comment if you like the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

Stav Kesh, the Temple of Martial Arts, was the coldest temple of Tython. It was also a place where Je'daii came to help body and mind regain balance. Three Je'daii Journeyers—Shae Koda, Tasha Ryo, and Sek'nos Rath—had journeyed to the temple a few weeks after the Force Hound Xesh crash landed on Tython. They had come hoping to regain balance within themselves, but even after months at the temple the three Journeyers were unable to let go of what happened with Xesh.

Shae Koda awoke and prepared herself for the day. The Dathomiri descended human headed to the joining refresher of the room she shared with Sek'nos Rath and Tasha Ryo. If she wanted her privacy in the refresher, Shae had to get up early to do it. Tasha was always quick in the refresher (being a Twi'lek she didn't have to worry about things like brushing hair) but Shae was still a bit wary of the other female Journeyer. Sek'nos, on the other hand, would hog the refresher and take forever in the sonic shower if Shae and Tasha didn't have a time limit for how long the Sith could have the refresher before the two women forced him out.

Shae had used the sonic shower yesterday, so she only needed a quick freshen up. After combing her long red hair, Shae began the task of redoing her numerous braids. Sealing off the last braid with a golden clasp, Shae looked at herself in the mirror. Her green eyes were bloodshot and she had bags do to the restless nights Shae had been having the last few months. Shae's brows knit together, the lines on her forehead deforming her green triangular tattoo. Shaking her head, Shae put on the sleeveless training robe that had been given to her when she first arrived at Stav Kesh. Pulling on her gloves (leaving the triangular green tattoos on her forearms exposed) and boots Shae exited the refresher.

Sek'nos and Tasha had already woken up. The muscular, red skinned Sith had already tied back his long dark hair, rubbing the sleep from his yellow eyes. Tasha had slipped her hat over her slender white lekku, a red headband just touching the stylized blue crescent tattoos around her eyes.

The Sith and Twi'lek took their respective turns in the refresher and dressing. Once they were all fully dressed, the three Journeyers went to get something to eat.

A few hours later, Shae, Tasha and Sek'nos were at the training ground sparring with Je'daii Master Tave. Tave had been assigned by the Temple Master of Stav Kesh to watch over the three Journeyers. It had fallen upon the Noghri Je'daii Master Tave to instruct the three Journeyers—reminding them, restoring them to how they were before the Force Hound, Xesh, came to Tython.

Tave attacked the three Journeyers with his training staff. The three Journeyers were slow in their defenses and attacks, revealing less focus and discipline as the fight went on.

"Fight to preserve your life! Fight to preserve the life of your enemy! Those are the tents of the Je'daii" announced Tave.

Tave struck at Shae Koda. The red-haired female dodged the attack. Master Tave kept his attack up, never tiring or backing down.

"Use the Force! Sense your opponent—anticipate his next move! Then _strike!_ Strike!" bellowed Tave.

Shae leapt into the air, aiming a kick at Master Tave's head. The master ducked the attack. Spinning around, Tave stopped Sek'nos from attacking him from behind. He punched the Sith in the jaw, making him stumble backwards. Tave ended the battle by disarming Tasha, the young Twi'lek barely putting up a fight.

"The three of you can do better. Your attack was predictable. Your minds were elsewhere—your feelings dominated by doubt and anger. Ah…you still dwell on the one sent to Bogan." lectured Tave.

The Journeyers were not in the mood to here another of Master Tave's lectures. They had been hearing them almost daily since arriving at Stav Kesh.

"We all saw Xesh in the vision before the crash, Master Tave! It was a true Force vision! I think it meant he should stay here on Tython! So, why aren't the Masters taking us _seriously?_ " frustrated spoke Shae.

"We…" said Tave.

"After Xesh was subdued, the Council allowed me to help him remember his past, but there were strong barriers—shadowed images…intense _darkness!_ Xesh was out of balance, but not by choice! Had he stayed on Tython he could have been helped by us! But our words—our vision—were swept away, just as the Masters ignored Daegen Lok's vision! Why?" explained Tasha.

Tave sighed. Even after all their time spent at Stav Kesh, the three Journeyers had still not learned to accept the Council's decision.

"You are young and don't remember. The Temple Masters are rightfully leery. Daegen Lok's 'vision' drove him mad and he ended up on Bogan…" reminded Tave.

"Perhaps Daegen Lok's vision was real, too! _Ours_ was!" stated Shae.

"If that were true, it would _indeed_ be serious. As for you three… Can you recall a time in your training when the masters did _not_ take your words and actions seriously? Journeyers now, you will someday become masters yourselves. Think as _masters!_ An alien craft from an unknown race crashes on Tython. Three Journeyers have a vision of the only being to survive that crash. As _masters_ would you not take this seriously? Consider it deeply?" calmly explained Tave.

The Journeyers lowered their heads, not a word said between them. Tave turned, gesturing for the Journeyers to follow.

"Do not worry. You are _not_ being ignored. Now! Lessons are done! Tasha is required at Kaleth and Shae and Sek'nos are needed at the Forge." informed Tave.

" _That's_ the trick I want to learn…" spoke Sek'nos.

Shae and Tasha rolled their eyes, following after master Tave as Sek'nos envisioned himself forging the most powerful sword ever seen on Tython.

XXX

The human Je'daii Master Ketu, Temple Master of Akar Kesh, the Temple of Balance, paddled down the gentle waters that surrounded his home. The waterfalls of Akar Kesh fed the rivers that flowed beneath the towering monolith. Islands doted the landscape, tranquil in their isolation. A place for meditation.

It is here that Temple Master Ketu's own master, Rajivari, came to meditate and clear him mind. Rajivari was a Je'daii general from the Despot War. His command won many battles and his calm wisdom saved many lives. After the war, Rajivari laid down his sword and became one of the Je'daii that meditated on the Force. That is why Ketu has come seeking his old master's aid.

It had been years since Ketu had seen his old master. Rajivari looked very much the same when Ketu last saw him, bald, wise eyed, light skin that had begun to wrinkle with age, and clad in simple but elegant robes. Ketu knew he himself had not changed much in the last few years, other than a few more of the dark hairs on his head and goatee turning gray, a few unnoticeable wrinkles here and there on his otherwise smooth pale skin, and his dark eyes perhaps showing a bit more wisdom.

Ketu pulled up to the island Rajivari where was meditating. The Temple Master senses something is not right with Rajivari. The master's mind is uneasy, a chaotic storm of emotion.

Ketu climbed out of his boat, his long tied back hair swaying behind him as he secured the boat to a nearby rock. Rajivari sat up from his meditation, slowly approaching his old student.

"Ketu. You have not infringed on my solitude since the matter of Daegen Lok. What brings you to disturb my meditations this time?" asked Rajivari.

"Again to ask your wisdom, Master Rajivari. I know that you sensed the dark energy that preceded the Force Storm. All Je'daii did." spoke Ketu.

"Yes. Tython's skies may be clear once more, but the darkness lingers. The balance is tenuous. Speak your mind. I will listen." said Rajivari.

As the two Je'daii walked down the island shore, Ketu told Rajivari of the crashed alien ship and its sole survivor, Xesh, who wielded a weapon of solid energy.

"So… _despite_ the Journeyers' visions, the Council sent Xesh to Bogan. Tell me, Ketu, did you ignore their vision because they are inexperienced Journeyers, or because _you_ did not _share_ it?" questioned Rajivari.

"Should I sound war drums based solely on a vision, _General?_ Daegen Lok's was far from dire, and the Council ignored it. Nothing happened." stubbornly stated Ketu.

"You think the Force whispers in your ear and visions become tangible? That's not how it works! All we're allowed are glimpses—if we are _lucky._ It is up to us to discern the truth!" proclaimed Rajivari.

"I know the _truth._ The vision Lok had in the Chasm drove him _mad._ " insisted Ketu.

Rajivari shook his head. When had Ketu become so close minded and stubborn? He nearly had the nerve to lecture his former student as though he was still a Padawan, but Rajivari restrained the urge.

"Then explain the blade of fire—shared in both visions. Did you learn nothing from me? It's been twelve years since Master Telaat was killed in the Despot War and you took his place, yet you're still so _youthful_ in your wisdom! How long will you be Master Telaat's little shadow?" wondered Rajivari.

"For all your meditations on the balance and peace, you would still incite war. This is not the Je'daii way." declared Ketu.

"Listening to the Force is the Je'daii way! Admit it! If these visions are true, the entire Je'daii Order would change. All we know would come to an end! You came for my wisdom, master Ketu? Tell the Masters to consider Daegen Lok's vision a forewarning we should have heeded seven years ago—that what the Journeyers experienced could be the dawn of what Lok's vision foretold. Learn what Xesh knows. Where there is one warrior, an army may follow." forewarned Rajivari.

Ketu thanked the old master and headed back down the river. He had come seeking wisdom, but left with more confusion than when he arrived. Whatever came within the following days, Master Ketu would have to meditate on Rajivari's words and the Force to come up with an idea of what to do next.

 **Comment if you like the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

Daegen Lok led Xesh through a maze of twisting cave tunnels. The Force Hound squinted in the dim torch light radiating from the primitive light source Daegen Lok carried. After hours of walking, the two prisoners entered a large cave. Lok handed the torch to Xesh, pointing to the ship that rested under the open ceiling of the cave.

"This is what I wanted to show you, Xesh. There was this big war on Tython about twelve years ago—I ended it—and some enemy fighters crashed here on Bogan during the final battle. They cleared off most of the battle debris, but my brother Je'daii missed one—a Shikaakwan fighter. They were the enemy, Beauty, isn't she? And _mostly_ intact." told Lok.

Lok picked up the old Twi'lek skull he had set on a wooden pole. He began to speak to the skull, ignoring Xesh for the moment.

"What's that, little brother? Oh, right. 'It's Lok's ship now!' I don't intend to end up like this poor murglak. I _need_ to get off Bogan. I have a destiny. The Force _showed_ it to me in a vision. The Je'daii Science temple of Anil Kesh on Tython straddles a deep planetary rent known as the Chasm. Exploration of the Chasm if forbidden because no Je'daii has ever gone very far into it without losing their mind. The masters insisted there was something within the Chasm that caused this madness. Me, I considered it a challenge." explained Lok.

Lok breathed deeply, letting the Force envelop him before he continued speaking.

"Following the war—the Despot War, the war I ended—I'd risen from the rank of Ranger to Master. I convinced my best friend—a Ranger named Hawk Ryo—to dare the forbidden with me." recalled Lok.

Lok remembered the day he and Hawk descended into the Chasm all too well. Hawk had wanted to remain close to the surface, but Lok had wanted to go deeper in. The two had argued, as they had many times before, and as always Lok had won. They had flown farther into the Chasm. That's when the vision occurred.

"I told the Council about my vision. The Council told me I was mad. I was exiled to Bogan until I renounced my vision—until I would tell them the lie they wanted to hear. I think _you_ were part of my vision…" concluded Lok.

Xesh noticed a drawing on the cave wall. The Force Hound mentally gasped when he realised the drawing was that of a forcesaber.

"This looks like a forcesaber." observed Xesh.

"You _know_ this weapon?!" asked Lok.

"Yes. It's a forcesaber, weapon of the Force Hounds of the Rakata. _My_ weapon. Now in the hands of the Je'daii. Without it, I am incomplete. Better they had cut off my arm…" muttered Xesh.

"Your weapon was part of my _vision._ A sword of fire! I _need_ this weapon! Then they _must_ believe me! Can you make another?" questioned Lok.

Xesh was insulted that Daegen Lok thought him incompetent enough not to know how to forge his own weapon.

"Every Force Hound must build his own weapon. I'd need the right kind of crystal—then modify it through alchemy. Make a hilt. In theory—yes, I could make another." answered Xesh.

"The planet Krev Coeur is rich in raw crystalline material—and there are the forge factories on Nox. But…we can't reach them!" exclaimed Lok.

The two entered the ship, not missing a beat in their conversation.

"Why not? You have a ship." Said Xesh.

"the ion drive and fusion reactor are intact, but mynocks sucked the power cells dry a long time ago. No way to start it. I've tried." responded Lok.

"The Force is power." flatly said Xesh.

Xesh put his hand on the ship's power cells. Sparks jumped and jolted from Xesh's hand. He lights of the ship flickered on instantaneously.

"By the Abyss." gasped Lok.

"You know the way. You must pilot the craft. I will not be able to." told Xesh.

Screams erupted from the Force Hound as he dove deep into himself, deep into the abyss of anger, hate, and fear the burned within him, making him boil. Mynocks, drawn by the surge of power, flocked hungrily to the ship. Sensing their leathery wings and flailing bodies, the ship's hull began to glow.

"The reactors _online!_ " said Lok.

Lok expected Xesh to stop, but the Force Hound kept releasing his energy into the ship.

" _Xesh!_ That's enough." called out Lok.

Still Xesh did not stop.

" _Stop!_ You overload the power cells and it'll blow! You'll kill us both! You have to _stop!_ I order you to stop— _now!_ " commanded Lok.

Lok pulled the Force Hound free of the ship's power cells. Xesh glared at the older man, pulling free from his grasp.

"It is dangerous to stop me when I command the Force. Don't ever presume to understand my power. Go fly the ship." venomously spat Xesh.

The Force Hound turned his back and left without another word.

"And they say _I'm_ crazy." muttered Lok.

Lok ran to the cockpit, starting up the ship's engines. As he waited for the ship's engines to warm up, Lok's mind could not help but linger the the instance with the boy, Xesh, that occurred mere moments ago.

"You are dangerous, boy! The level of power that you call on is—formidable. I _should_ just space you. You could be a major obstacle in my plans. But that same power could make you a significant ally—if you can be controlled! You were part of my vision—the harbinger of what is to come. I'm sure of it. You may live, Force Hound. For now. Make me my forcesaber—and then we will see." spoke aloud Lok.

The ship slowly rose from the ground and headed off into space, leaving the prisoner moon of Bogan far behind.

XXX

Vur Tepe, the Temple of the Forge, was where Je'daii came to learn how the Force was made physical—were their tools, weapons, and ships are created…and tested. The Temple Master was a male Cathar who went by the name of Tem Madog. He tests the weapon retrieved from the Rakata Force Hound Xesh, who named it a 'forcesaber.' It is a very aggressive dark weapon.

Tem Madog retrieved the forcesaber from the hot forge. The feline like Je'daii's green eyes stared at the undamaged weapon. A low rumble escaped the Cathar's throat, running a dark furred hand through his light brown mane in thought.

"My hottest forge doesn't affect it, nor does quenching in cold water. Strong as steel, it is." thought aloud Madog.

Madog turned to the two Rangers and Journeyers who had brought him the strange weapon to test. Shae Koda and Sek'nos Rath had arrived at Vur Tepe that morning with the Twi'lek Je'daii Ranger hawk Ryo (Tasha's uncle) and Je'daii Ranger Rori Fenn, a female human.

"The blade is made of frozen energy, you say?" asked Madog.

Tem Madog had directed his question at the Journeyers. After arriving at Vur Tepe, Shae had changed into black chest armour and loose black pants that exposed her hips (she wore tan shorts under her pants) and let her hair down. Sek'nos had returned to his regular black cape, pants and high boots.

"Yes, Master Madog." replied Shae.

"No ignition switch… No apparent power source. Does it draw on the Force itself? And what purpose does the crystal in the hilt serve? Shae Koda, you have used this weapon. Show me." requested Madog.

Shae took the weapon from the Cathar master. She tried to ignite the blade, but it remained inactive.

"Nothing. Maybe your tests broke it, Master." half-joked Shae.

"You told Master Ketu that you were angry when you ignited it, Journeyer. Draw on that kind of anger." suggested Madog.

"It felt like the Force, but very dark. I was _angry_ when I used it—angry and out of control. The power I felt when using it…was…out of balance. If that's what it takes to ignite the blade, I…I'm not sure I want to do that again." exclaimed Shae.

"Let me try." spoke up Hawk.

All eyes turned to the blue skinned Twi'lek. The Je'daii Ranger stood as still as stone, one hand resting upon his goatee covered chin. Hawk stepped forward, his hat covered lekku swaying gently with him as he approached Shae. The Journeyer handed the weapon to the Ranger.

The weapon came to life as a purple blade extended from the hilt. Hawk moved the forcesaber about, getting a feel for the alien weapon. His brow furrowed, the darkness tempting to overtake him. Those observing the Twi'lek's precise swordsmanship thought they saw Hawk's purple blue eyes flash yellow, but only for a second. It must have been a trick of the light. Eyes could not change colour, not even by using the Force.

"Impressive demonstration, Ranger. Our thanks. That's enough now, don't you think? Tell me—how were you able to ignite the blade when Shae Koda could not?" asked Madog.

Hawk deactivated the weapon and answered the Master's question.

"Experience. Shae is a Journeyer. She has not yet mastered her understanding of the balance—or when to allow that balance to shift. I have." answered Hawk.

"Interesting! I'm a master, yet _I_ could not ignite the blade. Why is that?" questioned Madog.

"To ignite the blade I concentrated on the dark side, master Madog. Perhaps you should spend some time on Bogan as I did. Here." responded Hawk.

"Keep the forcesaber for now. Explore the weapon's potential—I am curious to hear what you find." spoke Madog.

Turning from the Twi'lek, Tem Madog focused once again on the Journeyers.

"Journeyer Shae, a holo-message awaits from Master Quan-Jang." informed Madog.

Shae and Sek'nos followed after the Cathar. Hawk and Rori stayed behind. Now that they had some privacy, Rori could freely speak her mind.

Hawk and Rori locked eyes. Worry shone in Rori's crystal blue eyes, golden strands falling about her beautiful face.

"This is a dark and dangerous weapon, Hawk—especially for anyone who has spent time on Bogan." remarked Rori.

"Rear of choosing wrongly can paralyze, Rori. I'd have thought _your_ time on Ashla taught you that. I trust my instincts. The forcesaber's power has too much promise to be ignored. The small danger it poses may be worth it." reasoned Hawk.

"The dark side corrodes…!" reminded Rori.

"Don't worry. I'm in balance—and I intend to stay that way." assured Hawk.

XXX

A short time later, deep within the Forge, Shae answered her holo-message from Master Quan-Jang. The dark skinned human Je'daii stood with his arms crossed over his broad chest, his goggled eyes narrowed.

"…so I _didn't_ ignite the forcesaber, Master Quan-Jang." told Shae.

" _How so? Weren't you_ able _to call on the Force to make it work?"_ questioned Quan-Jang.

"I…well, yes and no…it's hard to explain, Master. I could have, and part of me _wanted_ to…but I resisted the temptation!" calmly explained Shae.

" _have faith in your abilities, Shae. Next time, give_ in _to the temptation. Sometimes we must delve into the_ dark _for greater understanding of the Force. Quan-Jang out."_ concluded Quan-Jang.

"Sorry to disturb you, Master…" sighed Shae.

The holographic image of Quan-Jang disappeared as Sek'nos walked into the room.

"Yo, Shae! I've been looking for you! What's with you? I _know_ you can light that forcesaber up! I'd do it— _if_ Madog would just give me a chance at it!" exclaimed Sek'nos.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be, Sek'nos. Sure—first, this rush of energy hits you, but the anger it takes to keep the saber lit—you gotta pull up these dark emotions and…well, it just brings up stuff I'd rather _forget._ Okay?" coldly spoke Shae.

Shae sunk down to the floor, pulling her knees up to her chest. Sek'nos sat down beside his best friend, sending out comforting waves through the Force to try and ease some of Shae Koda's pain.

"Makes you think about your parents." realised Sek'nos.

"Yeah. I do the meditations like the masters say, but…their deaths still hurt. The anger's still there. Like when I first heard. I hate war." bitterly stated Shae.

"I'm sorry about your parents, Shae. Too many brave Je'daii died in the Despot War, but…they saved Tython. It's good to remember that. Hey, _we_ saved Tython, too! At least we did if that wreck Xesh arrived in was a warship. Because of us Tython is out of danger…" comforted Sek'nos.

A smile tugged at Shae's lips. Sek'nos put an arm around Shae and she leaned into his shoulder. The two friends sat on the ground, finding comfort in each other and the Force.

 **Comment if you like the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

Through the dark expanses of space, a lone Rakata scout ship travelled. The pilot of the ship was the Force Hound Trill, tracking the path of the missing Force Hound, Xesh, through the bond they shared. Throughout the search for Xesh, Trill was haunted by memories of her past. Memories about Xesh.

Back when she was still with the brood, Trill had found one who as lost and alone as her—Xesh. The two had defended each other with their lives, making blood oaths to not kill one another. That promise was broken the day the Rakata Predor Tul'kar had made Trill and Xesh fight against each other. The stakes had been life and death. No mercy.

Xesh won the duel. He became the Force Hound to Tul'kar. Trill's life was only spared because Xesh had suggested Tul'kar offer her as a gift—and insult—to the Rakata's own Predor, Skal'nas.

Betrayed. Abandoned. Humiliated. Their bond broken without a word. Those feelings boil within her now. Memories sharp as a knife. Livid hate. Using those dark emotions in concert with the Force, she casts her senses forward. Xesh. She can sense him. She had his scent and knows where he is. He will not escape her.

XXX

At the Temple of Kaleth on Tython, Temple Master Kora Ryo was in conference with her ex-husband, Baron Volnos Ryo. The white skinned Twi'lek avoided fully looking at her ex, always keeping her elegant robes or covered lekku in view of her ex-husband's face. Volnos was furious that his _wife_ refused to make eye contact with him. The massive blue skinned, black armour clad Twi'lek glared at his wife, demanding her attention. When the baron brought up their daughter, Kora's peaceful demeanor snapped.

" _No_ , Ox! Under _no_ circumstances will I send Tasha to you!" directly stated Kora.

" _By Shikaakwa_ law _you are still my_ wife _and by the customs of our people you are bound to_ obey _me! I order you to disavow the Je'daii and come home with my daughter! She's my only heir!"_ demanded Volnos.

"I'm surprised you haven't sired another by this time! I am _Je'daii_ and by their laws and customs I ended our marriage! Had I known when we begun what you would become—" calmly offset Kora.

" _I am what I_ needed _to become to hold Clan Ryo together—despite Queen Hadiya and the war! Accept_ your _responsibilities as I accept mine!"_ commanded Volnos.

"Clam Ryo is more corrupt _now_ than it was under your father's rule! And you would corrupt our daughter to serve your ambition. You are a crime lord, Ox, and no Je'daii will serve you. Goodbye." snapped Kora.

Kora shut of the holo-projector and continued with her responsibilities as the Temple Master of Kaleth.

XXX

Unbeknown to the skirmish between the Temple Master and crime baron, young Tasha Ryo sat in the Kaleth Temple library studying the skull of one of the alien creatures from the crash over two months ago. The daughter of the Temple Master had already looked through dozens of different texts trying to learn what she could about the skull, but nothing so far had shown up.

"I can't find you anywhere! _You_ don't exist!" said aloud Tasha.

"Knowledge does not enter the unquiet mind, Tasha Ryo. What we can hold within our physical hands _must_ exist." stated a deep male voice.

Tasha was startled, dropping the skull on the table. The young Twi'lek turned her head around, lekku snapping like whips as they tried to keep up. A tall male Zabrak with dark skin, black hair in two braids, white horns upon his brow and black facial tattoos stood behind the young Journeyer. Relief washed over Tasha when she realised who the Zabrak was.

"Master Ters Sendon." greeted Tasha.

"There is more knowledge in Kaleth that what you see, Journeyer. Follow me." spoke Ters.

The Journeyers followed the more experienced Master out of the library and deeper into Kaleth. After passing through dozens of chambers and antechambers and twisting staircases, they finally arrived at their destination. The Master and Journeyer sat at opposite ends of a square table with a strange pyramidal object placed in the center.

"This chamber and these passageways are ancient. I believe they predate the temple and that Kaleth was built over them soon after the Tho Yor arrived on Tython." explained Ters.

Tasha looked at the object in the center of the table.

"It is shaped like a Tho Yor. It is a holocron, Master?" wondered Tasha.

"I believe so. A very ancient one. I've meditated on it many times, but it remains closed to me—its secrets locked within. I was meditating on the crystal when I sensed your distress and frustration. The Force led me to you. Understand that the Force does not direct action without reason." reminded Ters.

"Can I touch—?" cautiously asked Tasha.

Ters nodded his approval. Tasha touched the holocron, a warm blue glow enveloping the pyramidal object. Master Ters was intrigued by the behavior of the holocron.

"Ah! It has never done _that_ before." said Ters.

The light took on the image of a being unlike any Ters or Tasha had ever seen before.

" _Peace. I am A'nang of the Kwa, the last of the Tython Kwa, master of this holocron. Ask, seeker, and I will guide you."_ spoke A'nang.

XXX

Back on Bogan, the security droid had noticed that Exile Xesh had not moved in three days. Organics did not stay immobile unless they were in need of repair. When the droid went to check up on Exile Xesh, the prisoner was nowhere in sight. The droid sent out an alarm of the escape before being destroyed by a dangerous predator of the Bogan moon.

XXX

Word quickly reached Tython of the Bogan escape. Shae Koda and Sek'nos Rath came running to the hanger when Ranger Hawk Ryo commed them about an escape from Bogan. The Twi'lek Ranger stood near two ships with a dark skinned human female with long dark hair and eyes, dressed in durable clothing and a sword strapped to her back, at his side.

"Is it true? Someone escaped their cell on Bogan? Was it Xesh? Daegen Lok!" asked Shae.

"We can't be sure. The sentinel droid assigned to the prisoners went offline after reporting Xesh missing." explained Hawk.

"And we're the best for the job, right?" proudly assumed Sek'nos.

"Dock your ego, Journeyer. You're assigned this mission because Master Ketu says you and Shae share a bond with Xesh. I know Daegen Lok. Master jack Fenn and his sister Rori are powering up the peacekeepers. This is Bel Zana, Ranger and expert teacher." stated Hawk.

The Journeyers politely greeted the new Ranger before heading onto the peacekeepers. Shae was riding with Hawk and Rori while Sek'nos was with Bel and Jake. Sek'nos eyed the blond haired male human that was Rori's older brother for a few moments before recognizing him as Temple Master Jake Fenn of Bodhi, the Temple of the Arts, and quickly taking his seat.

Before the peacekeepers could launch, a standard system check was done to make sure everything was working properly.

"Systems check. Bel?" asked Jake.

"Systems go, Jake. Time to burn sky." replied Bel.

"Hawk, search Lok's compound. We'll look for Xesh. They can't have gone far. There's no way off that moon." sent out Jake.

Hawk responded to Jake's call over the comm.

"Copy that Master. If they're hiding on Bogan, we'll find them." responded Hawk.

"Seriously, Ranger Hawk…where _else_ would they be?" sarcastically asked Shae.

The peacekeepers took off for Bogan, the passengers aboard hoping to find the escaped prisoners before it was too late.

 **Comment if you like the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

Triggered by deafening explosions, flames race down the corridors of the _Devourer._ Fire is all around. The ship id doomed. All onboard are doomed. In order to survive, he must escape. Predor Tul'kar's guards draw first blood. They are easily dealt with.

Xesh awoke to the sound of fire and screeching metal. Dream and reality merge.

The Force Hound rushes to the cockpit. Daegen Lok was at the controls, trying to regain command of the ship. Xesh tried to stay up right as the ship plummeted through the planet's atmosphere.

"Where are we? What's happening?" asked Xesh.

"Have a nice nap? Good. We're about to take a permanent one. Controls aren't responding. Engines are overloaded… We're in atmosphere over Krev Coeur and we're coming in _hot._ Don't suppose you got any more Force Hound tricks up your sleeve…?" informed Lok.

"No." said Xesh.

"Worth asking. Oh, sucking void! Now the landing dear's stuck." muttered Lok.

The ship scrapped against one of the natural crystal towers that grew on Krev Coeur. The ship bounced off the crystal, skidding down further and further into the maze of crystalline towers.

"Xesh! Grab a chute pack—you'll need it! Now slag the hatch!" yelled Lok.

The two Force-sensitives each grabbed a chute pack and jumped out of the ship. _Crash!_ The ship exploded upon impact with the ground. Xesh and Lok slowly drifted down, landing safely on the ground. The two took off the chute packs, no longer in need of them.

"Now what?" panted Xesh.

"Now we find crystals, build some forcesabers, and—oh, yeah…we need a new ship." replied Lok.

XXX

Jake Fenn, Bel Zana and Sek'nos Rath explored the ruins of Bogan's once might cities. The Je'daii had been hoping to find any signs that Xesh or Daegen Lok were in the area. Instead, they stumbled upon a pack of vicious terenta.

Terenta were hairless bipedal animals with sharp pincers, sharp spines running down the length of their back, and powerful tails able to kill a man with one blow. They had claws designed for cutting and tearing flesh and teeth that could cut through the bones of their victims. Their necks were protected by a massive frill tipped with deadly spikes. With all the natural defenses of a terenta, the only way to kill them was to strike at the side of the beast.

Sek'nos slashed the shoulder of one terenta, jumping back to avoid a deadly swipe with its claws. The young Sith growled, anger boiling to the surface.

"Do disrespect to the Council, but what jet juicer thought terenta on Bogan were a good idea?" sarcastically asked Sek'nos.

Jake plunged his sword into the side of a terenta, killing the beast. The master quickly recovered, parrying the whip of a tail from another terenta.

"They were created the sense Shikaakwa explosive during the Despot War. Didn't turn out quite as planned." explained Jake.

"Turns out they like Force meat best…" commented Bel.

Ranger Zana stopped an incoming blow from a terenta's paw, cutting the limb clean off. The creature howled out in pain, enraging the rest of its packmates. The terenta attacked more fiercely and the Je'daii fought back with just as much veracity and prowess.

"Lemme guess—one of Master Quan-Jang's experiments, right?" assumed Sek'nos.

Master Jake Fenn plunged his sword into the skull of the last remaining terenta, sufficiently ending the attack.

"War makes even Je'daii desperate. No sign of Xesh. We'll have to hope Hawk and his team have had better luck tracking them." spoke Jake.

The Je'daii Master, Ranger and Journeyer continued on their way, senses alert for any signs of Xesh or another possible threat.

XXX

Cold air escaping through a crack in Daegen Lok's cell led Hawk Ryo, Rori Fenn and Shae Koda to a hidden tunnel system. The Je'daii came upon a chamber with the ceiling open to the sky. They began to look around the chamber, trying to find any clues that would tell them the whereabouts of Lok, perhaps even a sign of Xesh.

Rori stumbled upon a piece of old machinery. It was a ship part. This wasn't looking good.

"This is from a Shikaakwan _Pho-V_ fighter. Scores of them crashed during the Battle of Tython. After the War, we scoured Ashla and Bogan for remains." recalled Rori.

"Looks like we missed one." remarked Hawk.

Shae noticed a drawing on the wall. The cylindrical shape and angled ends were familiar to Shae. She knew what the drawing was. Hawk and Rori had to see this.

"Masters, I think you should see this! It looks like Xesh's forcesaber, Masters. But why would Xesh carve a diagram of it here?" wondered Shae.

Hawk raised his torch high above his head. There was another carving on the wall. It was of a armoured man with long hair commanding the Force in one hand and wielding a forcesaber in the other. Hawk gasped, recognizing the face of the man in the carving.

"Xesh didn't do this. _Lok._ Lok did this… Fresh from the victory of the Despot War—we hungered for adventure. The Chasm, forbidden and mysterious, drew Lok and me like shadowmoths to flame. The tales of Chasm madness? We ignored them as fables. We'd fought a _war_ and survived. We were _invincible._ Deep in the Chasm Lok saw a vision. A shadow army, carrying swords of blazing light. No…that's not Lok's vision— _my_ vision!" exclaimed Hawk.

Hawk drew the forcesaber at his side, activating the purple blade. Shae and Rori held the Twi'lek back, careful to avoid the wildly swinging blade he wielded.

"Hawk! Snap out of it!" shouted Shae.

"I…have…balance." muttered Hawk.

The forcesaber deactivated. When Hawk stopped struggling, Rori and Shae released him. The Twi'lek stumbled forward, quickly regaining his balance.

"You said _your_ vision, Hawk. You meant _Lok's_ vision. The vision Daegen said he saw in the Chasm." corrected Rori.

"Not just Lok. We… _shared_ the vision. The burning blades, the dark army… I spent my time on Bogan denying what I had seen—convincing myself that Lok—my friend—was _mad._ But Lok… _he_ spent his time on Bogan dwelling on the vision of the forcesaber and planning an escape." painfully remembered Hawk.

That's when Hawk realised what the Council had done by sending Xesh to Bogan.

"We've been blind. We dropped the final piece of Daegen Lok's puzzle in his lap—Xesh and his knowledge of the forcesaber. No one knows Daegen Lok like I do, and no one knows the system as well as a Ranger. Daegen will go to Krev Coeur for the crystal." realised Hawk.

"And to the forges on Nox to machine a hilt. They've several days head start." spoke Rori.

Hawk's comm. went off. The Ranger answered his comm., recognizing the frequency. Master Jake was trying to contact him. Without further delay, Hawk answered his comm.

" _You there, Hawk? We've put down a terenta attack. Ranger Zana senses several more on the prowl and moving towards us. We can't linger."_ warned Jake.

" _The perimeter field is down. We need to consider the possibility that Lok and Xesh became prey."_ added Bel.

"Lok, prey? Not likely. There's evidence that Lok rebuilt a crashed Pho fighter. It's unlikely they're still on Bogan." reported Hawk.

" _Pho-V ignition rods would have degraded by now—or been sucked dry by mynocks. So, how'd they get it to fly again?"_ wondered Sek'nos.

"Fact is they _did._ Lok knows about forcesabers and he'll want one. That means he'll head to Krev Coeur and to Nox. We'll head for Nox. And remember—Lok is mad and powerful. And Xesh—well, who knows _what_ he is. Both are unbalanced and neither is our friend. Good Hunting. Hawk out." concluded Hawk.

XXX

Tasha Ryo and Ters Sendon listened to the holographic image of a Kwa named A'nang speak from the holocron floating on the table before them.

" _Shall I tell you a story? Yes, I shall tell you a story. Listen, listen, listen. I am A'nang of the Tython Kwa. I am dead. This is the holocron recording my memories and my stories. I will tell you of the Kwa."_ began A'nang.

A'nang gestured wildly with his three fingered clawed hands, bright eyes eliminated as he continued with his story.

" _Once, to, my people journeyed here from our birth world of Dathomir and called Tython home. Attuned to the power of the cosmos, my people traveled the galaxy via_ infinity gates— _portals that transported us instantly between great distances. We observed many worlds and brought civilization to their people. But, alas, for this holocron to have activated now can only mean only one thing—that a catastrophic event has occurred on Tython."_ explained A'nang.

The Kwa sighed, methodically smoothing his blue gray robes.

"Master Sendon, this power of the cosmos that Master A'nang speaks of—is it the Force?" asked Tasha.

"I believe so, Tasha. You are correct, master A'nang. An alien ship crashed here, unleashing a torrent of dark energy and resulting in a severe Force Storm that nearly engulfed Tython." informed Ters.

"There were many species on board. We have identified all except one. All we have is this skull." told Tasha.

Tasha held up the alien skull. The holocron sent out a beam of blue light, enveloping the skull in a soft blue glow.

" _Scanning object. Searching for a match in the holocron's databank."_ said the holocron.

" _Rakata!"_ snarled A'nang.

A'nang's image disappeared, retreating back into the holocron.

"Master A'nang?! Master A'nang! _No!_ Come back!" desperately spoke Tasha.

But A'nang's image did not return. The holocron remained floating above the table, its secrets once again locked away.

 **Comment if you like the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

Trill had finally reached the strange Tython system. The female Force Hound followed Xesh to the world the inhabitants of the Tython system called Krev Coeur. Here, glass spire rise above a silica desert. When the dry wind blows, the sound of shattering crystal fractures the silence. Below the surfaced lied vast caverns and seas. Huge crystals weaved labyrinth pathways, making travel hazardous, but the wealth of Krev Coeur draws miners the dangerous, twilit underworld. And there are creatures that exist between both realms, always hungry.

A hideous, pink skinned insect like creature with five glowing red eyes and four spindly legs and a whipping tail with deadly spikes running down its back caught Trill's scent. The creature attacked the female Force Hound, a blood curtailing scream escaping its slithery throat. Rows of sword like teeth struck at the female, only for her to dodge before consuming her entire body in one bite.

Trill grew tired of the creature's pitiful attacked. She sent the creature flying backwards with a single concentrated Force punch. The creature's body was pierced by one of the crystalline towers, screaming out in pain as it took its dying breaths.

"I would eat you still beating heart, beast, had I time…but my _true_ quarry, my old brood mate Xesh, is somewhere on this world. I sense him…" snarled Trill.

Turning her back on the still dying creature, Trill opened her senses to the Force, letting them lead her right to Xesh.

XXX

In the crystal caverns bellow Krev Coeur, Jake Fenn, Bel Zana, and Sek'nos Rath continued their search and pursuit of the escaped Bogan prisoners Daegen Lok and the Force Hound Xesh. The pursuit was easy for the Je'daii. All Je'daii Rangers were expected to be hunters. Ranger Bel Zana excelled at it, often called on by Je'daii and the settled worlds alike to track fugitives through the Force.

"Jake. Zana here. I'm sensing dark murmur in the Force from nearby. It could be the fugitives. I'm following." informed Bel.

In another part of the crystal labyrinth, Sek'nos and Jake received Ranger Bel Zana's transmission.

"She's right, master. I sense it too—a darkness nearby. Xesh?" told Sek'nos.

"We'll head back your way, Bel. Hawk believes Lok and Xesh would have come here for the crystal matrix needed to construct forcesabers. Be wary, the crystals on this world can disrupt our comms and skew our senses. If you do find the fugitives, do not engage until Sek'nos and I can join you." instructed Jake.

" _Don't fret, Jake, I'll leave something for you…if the Force wills…"_ sent back Bel.

XXX

"ya know me, master Lok. _Happy_ to do ya a favor…" spoke the smuggler.

Lok glared at the green skinned alien smuggler he was trying to acquire the crystal matrixes from.

"Favor? Slug, you _owe_ me and I'm collecting. Or have you forgotten that incident on Sunspot?" re-informed Lok.

Xesh was looking for the crystals while Lok dealt with the smuggler. Probing out with the Force, Xesh searched through all the crystals in the antechamber. After careful searching and probing, Xesh finally found the right crystals to construct a forcesaber. The Force Hound selected the two purple crystals out from the rest scattered about on the antechamber floor.

"These." proclaimed Xesh.

"Whoa—ho! Hold on, li'l creeper—them's _rare_ ones. Thems go missing, gonna get noticed. Gonna cost more." stated the smuggler.

Lok extended his, sending a command out with the Force.

"What you owe me is far more than what these crystals are worth." spoke Lok.

"O' course, what I owe ya's far more than these crystals is worth… Don't think I seen you much since the Despot War, master Lok. You been away somewhere or somethin'?" questioned the smuggler.

"Or something." replied Lok.

"Not tryin' to be nosy or nothin'. You know me, Master Lok. Just curious." cautiously spoke the smuggler.

Hidden behind a pillar of crystal, Bel Zana observed the deal going down between the smuggler and two unbalanced Force users.

"Fugitives spotted. Transmitting coordinates…" whispered Bel.

Bel continued to watch the deal, hiding her presence in the Force.

"Y'know what I'm thinkin', master Lok? I'm thinkin' _maybe_ you don't want folks knowin' you was here. Maybe, you don't want the _Je'daii_ knowin'… Gotta be worth something to you, right? My silence? Worth something?" curiously questioned the smuggler.

"Oh, Slug. I really wish you hadn't said that. Now, no matter what you say next—and as soon as you've realised you've made a mistake, you _will_ beg for your life—I simply won't be able to _believe_ you." sternly said Lok.

Lok picked up the smuggler, tossing him around with the Force like a rag doll. The smuggler screamed, begging for his life.

"No! Master Lok! Please! I'm sorry! Won't say nothin'!" panicked the smuggler.

"As you say, Slug, I know you." said Lok.

Lok tossed the smuggler over the edge of a nearby canyon. The fallen Je'daii was shocked when the smuggler flew over the canyon and landed gently on the other side. An act like that could only be accomplished with help from the Force.

"Who _dares_ to interfere?!" snarled Lok.

Bell Zana stepped out of hiding, brandishing her sword.

"Fugitives, you are under arrest. And bound by Je'daii law to surrender." commanded Bel.

Xesh drew the sword Lok had given him, charging the dark skinned female.

"Surrender? So you can abandon me on that wasteland moon until I start to think like you? No!" snarled Xesh.

Lok drew his own blade. The fallen Je'daii and the Force Hound circled the Ranger, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Ranger Zana, a _wise_ move would be to let us go. You were _never_ my match with a blade—and we both know it." forewarned Lok.

"Your time on Bogan has made you even _more_ delusional, Lok." stated Bel.

"Spent my time on Bogan learning all _sorts_ of new things. What do you fear most, pretty Bel? Ah! Fell them, Bel Zana, there are flames—surrounding you! You're on fire!" disillusioned Lok.

"No! Fire! No!" screamed Bel.

Flames enveloped the Ranger's body. Bel tried to smother the flames, dropping her sword. Nothing she did would put out the flames. No matter how hard she tried.

"I see no fire. It exists only in her mind." realised Xesh.

"Yes—and she'll continue to think she's on fire until I release her. A powerful thing—the mind. Look! Her body is already showing burns!" sinisterly laughed Lok.

"A trick. Not worthy of a warrior." bitterly said Xesh.

"The most dangerous arena is not the physical. But don't you worry, brother—we're _partners,_ after all." stated Lok.

Two Force presences entered the room. Lok and Xesh looked to see a human male and young male Sith running at them. Jake and Sek'nos charged into the chamber, swords drawn.

"Release her, fugitive. Or die here!" demanded Jake.

Jake charged at the two dark Force users, Sek'nos at the Master's side.

"Sek'nos! Take Xesh! I'll deal with Lok!" ordered Jake.

Sek'nos nodded, following the Master's order. The Temple Master and fallen Je'daii clashed blades, striking and parrying the other's attack with years of practice grace and precision.

"You'll take me, Fenn? Is the Master of the Arts Temple going to _dance_ me into submission?" mocked Lok.

"You always were an arrogant barve, Lok!" responded Jake.

The two Je'daii Masters fought on, neither giving or gaining ground.

Xesh stood frozen before the Sith, Sek'nos. For the first time in his life, the Force Hound did not want to engage an opponent in battle. He would still fight and gladly kill the Sith, but he did not want to fight him if it could be avoided.

"You and your friends vouched for me before the Je'daii. Get out of my way and I will spare you." assured Xesh.

"Not how it works, Xesh. I don't back down. Come back and finish your time on Bogan." demanded Sek'nos.

"No! I've been a slave my whole life—at the mercy of my master's will. Now I am free. I will not go back! I will not be a Je'daii slave!" snarled Xesh.

"You were real tough with that forcesaber, but I'm betting you're not as good with cold steel." deadpanned Sek'nos.

"I have slain with far more _primitive_ weapons Je'daii… I warn you! Fight me and you will die!" snapped Xesh.

Lok and Jake circled each other, looking for an opening in the other's defenses. Neither would lose this battle. Too much was riding on it. One wrong move and it would all be over.

"I will…give you this, Arts master. You…are better than I remember…" panted Lok.

"You got…one more chance to surrender, Lok." tiredly replied Jake.

"Bogan…took more of a toll on me…than I thought…" admitted Lok.

Lok fell to his hands and knees, panting and sweating. Jake took this as a sign of the fallen Je'daii's surrender. A twisted grin plastered itself on Lok's face as the fallen Je'daii leapt up, striking down the master with full strength.

"Still far too easy to fool you, Fenn. But I'd best be careful—the wounded beast is the most dangerous. Let me see—what's your fear, Fenn? What do I sense in you? Oh. Her." sinisterly spoke Lok.

"Bel! No!" weakly called out Jake.

With a tremendous shove of the Force, Lok sent the female Je'daii hurtling down into the canyon. Sek'nos dove in after Bel, grabbing the elder Je'daii by the wrist before she fell too far. The Sith clutched the side of the crystal cliff with one hand, the other clutching the wriggling Ranger.

"Ranger Zana! Trust me! Don't struggle! I'll use the Force to push you up!" calmly told Sek'nos.

"No! I'm dead! I'm dead…let me go before the flames engulf you, too!" screamed Bel.

"Stop struggling!" demanded Sek'nos.

But Bel would not listen. She kept struggling and fight, clawing at Sek'nos' hand to release her. The Sith could not longer hold on to the crystal wall. He let go, the two falling to their deaths. With the last of his strength, Sek'nos pushed Bel out of the canyon.

"Master! Grab her!" shouted Sek'nos.

Sek'nos had disappeared from sight and the Force in a matter of moments. Jake raced the canyon edge, catching Bel before it was too late. Bel struggled Jake's embrace, but the Arts Master would not let her escape his arms.

"Bel! I have you!" gently said Jake.

"The flames…save the boy. I'm doomed anyway!" weakly resisted Bel.

"Easy, Bel, easy! Sek'nos is gone…I can't sense him. The fire is all in your mind! Fight it! I must get you to a med facility!" spoke Jake.

Daegen Lok took the opportunity to escape. The fallen Je'daii raced out of the chamber. Xesh followed suit, despising that Lok had retreated from the battle.

"It is unwise to leave such powerful enemies alive." criticized Xesh.

"The Je'daii are already dead—they just don't know it. One has fallen to his death. The creatures of Krev Coeur will grind up what is left of the other two. Slug escaped and will raise the alarm. We need to be gone." clarified Lok.

The two slipped off into the crystal labyrinth. They would have to locate a ship and get off planet before anyone else—Je'daii or non-sensitive—discovered them. Then they would go to Nox and construct the forcesabers, and the Je'daii would finally be forced to realise the truth of Daegen Lok's vision.

 **Comment if you like the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

Nox, the city of Boneyard. Here factory cities exist under massive domes, smokestacks sticking need like into the sky. Life outside the domes is unbearable. Within the domes, scrubbers filter breathable air, but danger is always present. In the sulfurous twilight that passes as night on Nox, mutated slash rats scurry up from the decaying underworld of factories. No one is safe from their predation.

"Don't lose it, Shae!" called Rori.

"Where's Master hawk?" asked Shae.

"Gone elsewhere." responded Rori.

The two female Je'daii ran after a slash rat. The hideous, mutated beast had a girl held captive in its tentacle like jaws. Sharp spines ran along the beast's striped back. Its green skin was covered in red growths and patches of black hair. Sharp claws dug into the cement as a boney tail moved from side to side.

Out of nowhere, Hawk appeared. The Twi'lek Je'daii struck at the slash rat above with the forcesaber, cutting the girl free of the best's tactical jaws. Rori caught the girl with the Force, slowly lowering her to the ground.

"Be more careful, child! Next time we will not be here to save you!" gently cautioned Rori.

"You're Je'daii. Ma don't like Je'daii. She say you be _nasties._ " spat the child.

The child ran off without as much as a thank you to the Je'daii for saving her. But that was how it was on the settled worlds. People feared the Je'daii and what they could do. The conflict of the Despot War and those like Daegen Lok did not help the Je'daii's image passed Tython.

"At least she didn't spit on you." remarked Hawk.

"Masters—incoming message from Master Fenn." informed Shae.

Rori and Hawk listened in to the transmission Jake was sending.

" _Hawk, are you copying? Lok and Xesh escaped us on Krev Coeur. Bel was wounded. We're now on Kalimahr—the closest med facility I could find. Lok did something to her mind. She…believes she's on_ fire _."_ reported Jake.

"Mind twist—Lok's back to the old tricks that got him sent to Bogan." said Hawk.

" _I fear there is worse news. Sek'nos fell into a chasm on Krev Coeur. I can no longer sense him. He may be…dead."_ sadly informed Jake.

Shae refused to believe what the Je'daii master had told her. Sek'nos Rath was the strongest, fiercest person she knew. He couldn't be dead. He just couldn't be.

"No! I won't believe it!" screamed Shae.

Shae tried to reach out and touch Sek'nos' mind, but there was nothing there. She tried again. And again. And again. Each time there was nothing. No Sek'nos. Only a black abyss where his familiar Force signature should have been.

"I—I can't feel him in the Force! I would know—I _should_ know if…if" panicked Shae.

"Shae! Sek'nos is too far away for _any_ of us to sense." reasoned Rori.

Hawk placed his hands on the confused girl's shoulders, making her look him in the eye.

"Pull yourself together, Shae Koda! Your emotions take you out of balance! Focus! _Be patient!_ You were brought on this mission because you have a strong connection in the Force to Xesh! He may be here on Nox. Find him!" commanded hawk.

"Yes, Master…" weakly responded Shae.

Shae pushed all thought of Sek'nos out of her mind. She had to clear her mind. They were still on a mission. They had to find Xesh and she couldn't do that acting like a panicked child. Focusing on the bond she had with Xesh, Shae zeroed in on the Force Hound. She had caught his presence in the Force and didn't plan on losing him, not after Sek'nos. With Shae at the lead, the three Je'daii followed the Force to Xesh and Daegen Lok.

XXX

Trill returned to her ship. She called up the maintenance droid aboard, wanting to see if the repair to the ship had been completed.

"Repairs to the ship finished?" asked Trill.

"Completed. Mistress. Advice disposal of this… _being._ Predor Skal'nas would be displeased with its presence onboard." suggested the droid.

Trill turned to the Sith she had saved from falling to his death.

"Kill him? Idiot droid. Opportunity has just been handed to us. This one is strong in the Force. His knowledge of this system could be the key to infiltrating the Force-rich world my master seeks. I'll mask my connection to the Force so he won't sense it. All right, big boy—wake up." berated Trill.

Sek'nos shot up in bed, panting and sweating, confused about where he was.

"Where am I? Who're you?" weakly asked Sek'nos.

"Settle back. You smacked your head. Hard. You've been unconscious for quite a while." informed Trill.

Trill pushed the Sith back down onto the bed.

"The name's Trill. You are?" said Trill.

"I'm Sek'nos Rath. I'm…uh, I'm a _Je'daii._ " spoke Sek'nos.

"Oh, a…Je'daii, you say? I'm a…fortune hunter." told Trill.

"Thief?" muttered Sek'nos.

"Cute. Let's say that I find things before they get lost. There's these thugs after me for borrowing this ship." calmly informed Trill.

"You stole it. And the rightful owners are after you." panted Sek'nos.

"Pretty harsh talk about someone who saved your life. You see, I was getting away when…" began Trill.

"Wait. I remember now—I slipped off the ledge! I was falling toward the underground sea! Knew hitting it was going to be like hitting duracrete. Then, I saw this ship…flying towards me. My only chance of survival was to use the Force to push off a wall and make it to the ship. Then it all goes black…" recalled Sek'nos.

Trill leaned in close to Sek'nos, their faces close enough to kiss.

"That's when I saved your red hide from certain death and you knocked out my ship's stabilizer… Are you made entirely of _durasteel_ , Je'daii? I'm thinking you would have bruised the sea had you hit it." remarked Trill.

"Spast! My friends! They must think I'm dead! They'll leave and I'll be stranded on Krev Coeur!" realised Sek'nos.

"You been unconscious for days—chances are they've already had your funeral. The crystals seem to be messing up my comm. system. But don't worry…I'll get us offworld and the comms will come back online." assured Trill.

Trill went back to the cockpit. Sek'nos laid back down, sleep overtaking him the moment his head hit the pillow.

XXX

Daegen Lok impatiently waited for Xesh to complete the forcesabers. The fallen Je'daii had cut his hair to shoulder length and trimmed his bearded into a manageable goatee while waiting for the forcesabers to be complete. Lok's lips twisted in to a sinister smile, glazing at the human forge master who had had mind tricked into letting them use the forge and give him better clothing.

"Ah. Better. No more Je'daii prison rags! And our thanks to Forge Master Gratz for volunteering his foundry. Right now he believes that a pack of nashtah have invaded his forge—and if he is very quiet they will not eat him." spoke aloud Lok.

Lok retrieved the armour Xesh had ordered.

"Here is the armour you ordered made. Clean up—we have to meet some people." instructed Lok.

"Stop talking, Lok. This phase of alchemical alteration is critical. If it is inaccurate, you will lose your hand when you ignite the blade." remarked Xesh.

Lok remained silent for the duration of the weapon's forging. The Force Hound put the last touches on the forcesaber. Xesh took the weapon, the familiar feel in his hand reinvigorating him.

"On Byss, this was the weapon of a Force Hound—the weapon of a slave. Here, you say it is a weapon of power. Concentrate on your anger to ignite the blade. It may take some practice for a Je'daii to draw forth the darkness." instructed Xesh.

Lok took the forcesaber, easily igniting the blade.

"Oh, I don't think so. I have a lot of anger." replied Lok.

"So. You have the blade of fire from your vision. What's next? Show it to the Je'daii to convince them the vision was true?" mockingly asked Xesh.

"Ha! Funny. No. They'll need more than that. It will take an army. Fortunately, I know where to find one." laughed Lok.

XXX

Shae tried not to gag as she and the other Je'daii maneuvered the smog covered city of Boneyard.

"This place reeks! How're we going to find Xesh in this crowd? All I sense is gray…" muttered Shae.

"You told Master Ketu that you share a bond with Xesh, Shae. Use it. Can you sense him here or not?" questioned Rori.

"I'm too angry with Xesh to concentrate! Stinking narglatch! He betrayed us! He betrayed _me!_ Oh…!" spoke Shae.

An image of Xesh flashed before Shae's eyes.

"I sense Xesh here, masters—and I can _track_ him! He's not far…" said Shae.

XXX

Lok entered a cantina. Xesh followed after the fallen Je'daii. The two fugitives strode up to a table occupied by an elderly male human, yellow skinned male Twi'lek, female Devaronian, and a male Iktotchi missing and eye and part of his horn.

"Behold the one-time inner circle of Queen Hadiya. These were her most trusted generals. The Twi'lek is Bakko—chief advisor, and first to answer Hadiya's call. The Devaronian, deadly Shri-Lan and the human, brutal Gav Vannar. 'Left fist' and 'right fist' of the queen. And the Iktotchi, Ka'un Damm—well, he was known as 'the butcher,' among other less gentle names." introduced Lok.

"What we were then is not what we are _now,_ stranger. The Despot War is already ten years dead and so it the queen. Let it lie." snarled Ka'un.

"The scars remain, don't they, Ka'un Damm? For some of us, the war will _never_ be over…will it?" spoke Lok.

Lok revealed his face to the criminals. Instantly, the four rose from their seats, brandishing blades and slugthrowers.

"Daegen Lok!" shouted Gav Vannar.

"Murderer!" hissed Shri-Lan.

"Kill him!" yelled Ka'un.

"For the Queen's honour!" snarled Bakko.

Bakko charged the fallen Je'daii with twin swords. Lok sliced the yellow skinned Twi'lek's swords in half with his forcesaber. Xesh easily disarmed the remaining three opponents. With a glowing purple blade held up to the Twi'lek's throat, Bakko stared into the dead eyes of the fallen Je'daii.

"Let's talk." simply said Lok.

"What's there to say, filthy Je'daii?" growled Gav Vannar

"Je'daii? No longer. Not as I heard it. Heard you were a Je'daii _prisoner_ on Bogan. Doubt they _let_ you go. Je'daii _never_ let you go." stated Bakko.

Lok turned to Xesh, his forcesaber still held dangerously close to the Twi'lek's throat.

"Look at them well, brother. This bunch of unrepentant scum would have been rulers of the system, if Queen Hadiya had kept clear of Tython." remarked Lok.

"Fortune favored you, Daegen Lok. We wound up here on Nox, the only world that allow us to land…after Tython. Still, it is an odd _pleasure_ seeing you again, Daegen…" seductively spoke Shri-Lan.

"A pleasure always, Shri-Lan—and now that we're not trying to slit each other's throats for a moment, I have an offer to make you." proposed Lok.

Lok deactivated his forcesaber and allowed the four criminals to be seated so they could discuss his proposition in a more civilized manner.

"Come back to Shikaakwa with me. Rouse those who will follow you even now. Raise an army! Take back your homeworld! _Nox_ has not forgotten their promise to Hadiya—nor have those hiding on the moons of the giants! Resentment festers! Gather your allies and we will take Tython!" exclaimed Lok.

"Been there, Lok, darling. We lost." said Shri-Lan.

"This time will be _different._ " insisted Lok.

" _How?_ As a Je'daii, you _killed_ Hadiya and ended her dream of conquest! Now, you're calling us to arms—asking us to follow you down the same foolish path!" commented Bakko.

"This time _I_ will be leading you, so we will succeed. Hadiya knew that she could only rule settled worlds if all the Je'daii were _dead!_ I want to _save_ the Je'daii _and_ the system. But the Je'daii are stubborn and won't hear reason. They must be _made_ to listen." stated Lok.

"Why not just kill the Je'daii and be done?" questioned Gav Vannar.

"You really are thick. No wonder you lost the War. We _need_ the Je'daii to save the Tython system from the dark army I saw in my _vision!_ " told Lok.

The criminals almost burst out laughing. It seemed the rumors were true. Daegen Lok had really gone mad.

"You want us to follow you because you have a _vision?_ " laughed Shri-Lan.

"yes! Now you understand! And make no mistake—you _will_ follow me." Declared Lok.

"Daegen Lok. I sense someone in the Force. As a Force Hound, I'm used to tracking others—now someone is tracking _me._ I sense dark anger." sensed Xesh.

 **Comment if you like the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

The door to the cantina swung open. Hawk Ryo walked through the cesspool of crime and villainy. Before even taking twenty steps, there were four slugthrowers pointed at the Je'daii's head. The ones holding the slugthrowers were the criminals Bakko, Shri-Lan, Gav Vannar, and Ka'un Damm.

"Shri-Lan. Bakko. Vannar. Damm. Let's not plat games. I want Daegen Lok. Give him to me." demanded Hawk.

"No. We got no love for Lok, but even less for Je'daii Rangers. Pure hatred for _you,_ Hawk Ryo. Your brother, Ox, is the reason we can't go home." snarled Gav Vannar.

"Your _war crimes_ are the reason you can't go home, Vannar. Tell me where Lok is." repeated Hawk.

 _Bang!_ The four criminals fired their slugthrowers. Hawk jumped into the air, breaking through the skylight. The Je'daii ran along the rooftops, searching out his companions with the Force.

" _Hawk, we've found them! We're in pursuit!"_ reported Rori.

"Following, Rori." responded Hawk.

Lok and Xesh raced from building to building, trying to lose their Je'daii pursuers. There plan was having little effect.

"Split. Break left. I'll meet you at the ship." said Lok.

Xesh went left. Lok stayed on his current path, drawing the Je'daii in to his trap.

" _Shae, follow Xesh. Rori and I have Lok."_ commed Hawk.

"On it, Hawk." responded Shae.

The red head ran after the Force Hound.

XXX

Hawk had Lok cornered on the edge of a partially constructed bridge. The Ranger and fallen Je'daii raised brandished their forcesabers, taking up their respective fighting stances.

"That's a long drop into darkness, Daegen. You've taken the wrong turn. Surrender. Com peacefully." commanded Hawk.

"Why? So my 'brother Je'daii' can put me back on Bogan? That's a longer drop into deeper darkness, Hawk." growled Lok.

Lok swung his forcesaber, aiming at the Twi'lek's legs. Hawk jumped, spinning off to the side.

"You also have a sword of flame! Admit it—the vision is coming true! You have the same vision, Hawk!' bellowed Lok.

"There was no vision! Something in the Chasm drove us both mad—but I worked through it—got well on Bogan. As _you_ should have done!" angrily replied Hawk.

Hawk struck at his former friend's head. Lok easily parried the attack. Hawk, always so predictable, thought Lok.

"You've let your eg shape what you saw. I don't share your madness! Believe what you want, but you are not the destined leader of the Je'daii." shouted Hawk.

"Your lie cuts me deeply, old friend. _We were brothers!_ Many times we fought back to back against common enemies, defending one another. You can lie to, _yourself,_ brother, but you know the truth of what we _both_ saw." stated Lok.

Lok deactivated his forcesaber. The fallen Je'daii fell back into the chasm bellow. Hawk rushed to the edge of the ledge, reaching out for his fallen friend's hand, trying to catch him, but it was too late.

"Daegen!" yelled hawk.

The sound of approaching footsteps brought Hawk back to reality. He was still standing where he had been, far from the edge of the half-constructed bridge.

"Hawk? What happened?!" asked Rori.

"Mind trick. Lok made me believe he was here—and he was not. He used his time on Bogan well. We need to get to the spaceport. He'll be heading for his ship." sternly replied Hawk.

XXX

Xesh was on the run. The Force Hound was used to chasing down his prey, not being prey. The Je'daii female seems to be anticipating his every move. He is unable to lose her. Yet he does not want to fight her. That is strange to him.

"Give it up, Xesh!" shouted Shae.

The Je'daii female kicked the Force Hound in the face, sending him to the ground. Xesh wiped the blood from his nose, not threatened by the female pointing two swords at his throat.

"Shae Koda. Be warned. I know only one way to fight—to the end. To death. I give you the same opportunity I gave Sek'nos Rath. Walk away." spoke Xesh.

"I trusted you—Sek'nos trusted you!—and you killed him! You killed my friend! Surrender!" half-growled Shae.

Xesh swatted the female's swords away from his throat.

"Walk away." calmly said Xesh.

"We were your _friends—_ Sek'nos, Tasha and I! We _vouched_ for you before Master Ketu! Before the Council! You were supposed to stay on Bogan and find balance! You were supposed to prove that our faith in you was _right!_ " venomously spat Shae.

The Force Hound could hear the pain in the female's voice. Normally, he was intoxicated by the pain he caused to his victims. This time, Xesh was not enjoying the pain he had caused to the female—Shae Koda.

The Force Hound rose from the ground, activating his forcesaber. He would give the female one last chance to walk away. If she didn't, her death would come at her own cause.

"I am as destiny has made me. I cannot be other than I am. I cannot follow the Je'daii way. You've seen what my forcesaber does to metal blades. For the last time—walk away!" repeated Xesh.

"Only need one blade to take you down." replied Shae.

If the female wanted to fight, so be it. Xesh would not hold back in this fight. It would be to the death. Only one of them would survive, and he was not planning on dying just yet.

The ground between the two began to shake. Suddenly, a giant tentacle broke through the floor. The tentacle grabbed hold of Shae, pulling the girl back down. Shae screamed and cut at the tentacle with her swords, but it was no use. She could not escape the monster's grasp.

Xesh knows he should let the female die as he let the Sith, Sek'nos Rath, die. Ignoring those instincts, he dove in after the Je'daii. Through the murk, Xesh could see the creature that had captured the female, her body limp in its grasp. Rage filled the Force Hound. He reached out with the dark. Taking hold of the creature's hearts…tightening his grip…squeezing with invisible finger…until the great hearts seize.

Xesh grabbed the female's limp form, dragging her back to the surface and shore. His breath comes in ragged gasps. Hers does not. Xesh knew death. He had seen it many times and accepted it without regret… Beneath his fingers, he detected a faint, fluttering pulse in the female's breast. He will breathe for her. Force her back to life.

Shae gasped, greedily taking in breaths of air between ragged coughs. Her tired green eyes met with a pair of sparkling blue orbs. Xesh was inches away from her face, their foreheads softly touching. The Force Hound held her in his arms gently, as if trying to be too rough with her.

"Xesh…?" mumbled Shae.

"You are my prisoner. You will not resist." softly spoke Xesh.

Shae could barely had time to register the Force Hound picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder before darkness once again overtook her.

XXX

Two speeders rode by Hawk Ryo and Rori Fenn, sped towards the Boneyard city spaceport. The Rangers were too late. By the time they arrived, the ship carrying the escaped Bogan prisoners had already left the ground.

"That ship! I sense Shae on it!" gasped Hawk.

"We need to get on our own ship—quickly!" responded Rori.

Hawk's comm. went off.

" _Sek'nos Rath calling any Je'daii."_ transmitted Sek'nos.

The two Rangers were shocked to hear Sek'nos' voice. They were sure he had died back on Krev Coeur.

"Rath? It's Hawk Ryo. We thought you were dead! Where are you?" asked Hawk.

" _Leaving orbit over Krev Coeur. Got rescued from certain death by a thief named Trill. You know, the usual. But Jake and Bel…?"_ concernedly wondered Sek'nos.

The Je'daii had reached their ship. They ditched the speeders, starting up the engines as soon as they reached the cockpit.

"…are safe on Kalimahr. Rori and I are on Nox. We found Lok and Xesh, but they grabbed Shae and took off. Can you meet with us to take down the fugitives?" told Hawk.

" _Copy that, Master Hawk. Destination?"_ said Sek'nos.

"Lok's vision foretold he'd gather an army—and I know where he'll go to gather one. Where there are those who still consider him a hero. My homeworld. Shikaakwa." proclaimed Hawk.

XXX

After the strange occurrence with the holocron, Tasha and Ters had reported it the Master Ketu. The leader of the Je'daii Council had the Journeyer and Master brought to Akar Kesh to have the holocron properly examined by Rajivari. Ketu had summoned his old master back to the temple after he received news on the holocron. If anyone could open it, Ketu knew it would be Rajivari.

"…and then the Kwa, Master A'nang, said one word—'Rakata'—and vanished!" concluded explaining Tasha.

Master Ketu took the holocron from the young Twi'lek, handing it to his own master to analyze. Rajivari entered a light meditation, brushing at the holocron with his mind and the Force.

"I asked Master Rajivari to join us because he made a study of holocrons and seen many ancient ones." explained Ketu.

"But none like this. Never in all my years of searching the Archives. Master A'nang, I am Master Rajivari of the Je'daii. We seek your wisdom. Tell me—what are the Rakata?" calmly asked Rajivari.

The hologram of the Kwa master reappeared. A'nang looked at Rajivari, his pushed in face unreadable to the human Je'daii Master.

" _Greetings. May you know peace. I will tell you what you seek to know. The Rakata are a pestilence upon the galaxy that, to our shame, we, the Kwa, unleashed."_ shamefully admitted A'nang.

None were expecting this, but they did not ask any questions. They had to learn of the Rakata, and what they could mean to Tython.

" _Through the use of the Infinity Gates by which we transverse the galaxy, we came to the Rakata homeworld of Lehon, drawn by the power of the cosmos—what you call the Force. The Force was strong within the Rakata and—as we had done on so many worlds—we helped the Rakata understand that power and gave them advance technology. But we wrongly misjudged the nature of the Rakata—and underestimated their inclination towards evil. In all of our travels, never had we encountered a species that live only to conquer and destroy. The Rakata cannibalized their_ own. _By the time my people understood their true nature…it was too late."_ tragically told A'nang.

A'nang sighed and continued to tell the Je'daii his story.

" _The Rakata ignored the balance of the cosmos and steeped themselves in only one aspect of the Force—the Dark Side. Ultimately, they used it and it alone. They paired their aggression with the new technology we had given them and left Lehon on a journey of conquest. They conquered and enslaved world after world, calling themselves the Infinite Empire. Their target almost always was a planet rich in the Force. They discovered they could induce hate and fear in Force-sensitive beings they enslaved and harness that energy to power their warships."_ continued A'nang.

Those enslaved Force-sensitives sounded very much like Force Hounds to the Je'daii.

" _Ultimately, the Rakata wanted the secret of the Infinity gate technology. We refused to give it to them, so they made war on us, their benefactors. We did not give it to them. Many Kwa died holding off the Rakata on Lehon until the Infinity Gate there could be destroyed. Following the Rakata debacle, my people destroyed or disabled most of the Infinity gates and returned to our homeworld, Dathomir. We withdrew from the galaxy in the face of increasing Rakata aggression—knowing we helped unleashed the Rakata on the galaxy. Some few remain here on Tython…I was among them. The Rakata are powerful, brutal, and if they come to your world, you are doomed. I am sorry."_ concluded A'nang.

The holocron deactivated, falling into Master Rajivari's hands. From what they had just learned, the Rakata were coming to Tython. The entire system was in danger.

"The ship that crashed must have been a scout ship. Gather the Rangers. Lok and Xesh must be brought back to Tython." ordered Ketu.

The Je'daii had to do everything in their power to keep the Rakata from invading the system, if it was not already too late.

 **Comment if you like the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

In the dead of night, Lok and Xesh walked to Ryo Fortress. The Force Hound dragged the red-haired female behind him in chains. Shae made not a sound as the Hound dragged her along, being careful not to harm her by tugging the chains to hard.

"What did you do to Shae Koda's mind, Lok?" angrily asked Xesh.

" _Concerned,_ Xesh? Just a small… _twist._ She's in a calm and quiet land… You did well, little brother. Your instinct to capture rather than kill was sound." complemented Lok.

"Why do we need her at all?" asked Xesh.

" _Currency._ We want an army—but first we need sanctuary from my misguided Je'daii brothers." explained Lok.

An armoured Twi'lek stopped the two men.

"Halt! State your business!" commanded the guard.

"We bring a prisoner at Baron Ryo's request. Look—I carry the Seal of Ryo." lied Lok.

The fallen Je'daii held up an object that the guard saw as the Seal of Ryo.

"Pass, my lord." authorized the guard.

The two passed the guards, no questions asked.

Xesh noticed something off about that 'seal' Lok had shown the guards. It was just a blank silver token. Nothing was written on ir or anything. Unless the Ryo Clan had no design as their seal, Lok had obviously pulled another of his tricks.

"You have no Seal of Ryo. What did you show them?" questioned Xesh.

"Weaker minds are suggestible to the will of the stronger mind and the Force. They see what I _tell_ them to see." told Lok.

The two made their way to Baron Volnos Ryo's private chambers. The baron had been enjoying himself with one of his concubines when two human males abruptly walked into his room. Volnos turned to see an unfamiliar youth and Daegen Lok entering his private chambers.

"Greetings, old…friend." said Lok.

"Daegen Lok. What are you doing here? Last I heard you went _mad_ and got yourself exiled to Bogan." recalled Volnos.

"Mad? No. I _honed_ my skills on Tython's dark moon. Preparing for what is to come." answered Lok.

"And who are you…companions?" wondered Volnos.

"One is my bodyguard, Xesh. The other my Je'daii." said Lok.

"Quiet for a Je'daii." commented Volnos.

"Her mind is elsewhere…" told Lok.

The baron rose and poured himself a glass of wine, his back turned to Lok.

"Why did you come to Shikaakwa? You are not well _liked_ here. _I_ do not like you. Never did." bitterly spoke Volnos.

"No mater, baron. We _know_ things about one another. We have need of one another. Even after twelve years, there are still Hadiya loyalists on Shikaakwa hungering for conquest. I want to raise an army. I want you to follow _me._ " exclaimed Lok.

Volnos turned on his heels, dropping his wine. How dare Lok ask him, the baron of Clan Ryo, to follow him!

" _Follow_ you? If they knew how you killed Hadiya, they'd burn you _alive!_ " snapped Volnos.

"And if they knew _you_ arranged me to get at her? There'd be two fires, I think." rebottled Lok.

During the Despot War, Daegen Lok went undercover as a rouge Je'daii Ranger. Volnos had vouched for him. Hadiya bought the ruse. She made him a general…and much more. The two became lovers. When the lines between reality and fantasy became blurred, Volnos reminded Lok of the mission.

He had been assigned to assassinate the Despot Queen, but made a mistake that almost cost him his life. Hadiya had scarred his face, but Lok finished his mission. He ended the Despot War, becoming a hero to the rest of the Tython system while those who remained loyal to the slain queen saw him as a murderer disserving death. And if the Hadiya loyalist were to learn of Volnos' involvement in their Queen's death, the baron would never find a place in the system where he could hide.

XXX

Sek'nos and Trill had made it to Shikaakwa. The two floated down a river in a slow moving boat, Sek'nos steering.

"This is Je'daii business, Trill. It can get pretty dangerous. Best if you wait for us in the boat." told Sek'nos.

Two purple tentacles burst out of the water.

"Dianoga! Get behind me!" shouted Sek'nos.

Trill pulled out her blaster. The 'thief' shot the tentacle beast, killing it with one shot.

"Nice shooting!" complemented Sek'nos.

"Told you I was _good,_ Je'daii." replied Trill.

Sek'nos and Trill made it to shore. Hawk and Rori were already waiting for them. As Trill docked the boat, Sek'nos spoke with Rangers Ryo and Fenn.

"Rangers Rori, hawk—this is Trill. She saved me on Krev Coeur." introduced Sek'nos.

"Then we owe you a debt, Trill. I see you are skilled with a blaster." observed Hawk.

"I get by." flatly replied Trill.

Sek'nos didn't understand why they had to sneak into Ryo Fortress. Hawk was the brother of the baron. They should have been able to walk in the front door and grab Lok and Xesh without trouble (from the baron at least). So why were they all sneaking around?

"We're sneaking in through the sewers? Baron Ryo's your _brother,_ hawk—so why don't we just go in the front door and knock?" confusedly asked Sek'nos.

"Being of the same blood is not the same as being family. Do you sense Shae Koda in there?" spoke Hawk.

Sek'nos tried but he could not sense Shae anywhere in the Force.

"I sense Xesh. Something is blocking my sense of Shae." told Sek'nos.

"Be wary. Remember Master Thok's lessons. Hide yourself in the Force from Xesh. And stay close. Since the war, Ox has become mindful of intruders. There is no telling what traps my brother has installed." forewarned Hawk.

The Je'daii and 'thief' made their way through the sewers, careful to avoid any traps set up to dissuade intruders.

XXX

Volnos had had enough of Daegen Lok. The baron would ensure Lok was taken care of. Permanently.

"I'm done with you, Lok. You'll tell no one about Hadiya, because you will not leave Shikaakwa alive!" exclaimed Volnos.

An assassin droid appeared on the baron's command. The assassin droid pinpointed on its targets, ready to kill it targets at the slightest movement

"See those lights? My droid is targeting you both with tracking lasers. Move and it fires. I'll spare the sweet little Je'daii. I'm sure I have a better use for her. Tell me, Xesh. Now that you know the truth, how do you feel about the man you serve?" sinisterly spoke Volnos.

Xesh pushed the baron in front of him with the Force. The assassin droid sensed the movement and fired.

"Droid, stop! Do not fire!" yelled Volnos.

Xesh deflected the laser blast with his forcesaber, saving the baron's life.

"I serve no one." stated Xesh.

Just then, Sek'nos, hawk, Rori and Trill charged into the room.

"Drop your weapons! You will surrender— _now!_ " commanded Hawk.

Lok made the the ceiling above them fall.

"Xesh!. Grab the girl! Follow!" ordered Lok.

Xesh grabbed the girl and followed after Lok. The fugitives jumped from falling stone to falling stone, the Je'daii hot on their heels.

"Rori! Sek'nos! Don't let them escape!" shouted Hawk.

"Not while they got Shae!" growled Sek'nos.

On a hidden place atop Ryo Fortress, Xesh guarded Shae Koda. The Force Hound was on guard, looking around for Sek'nos, the Je'daii tracking him.

"Where are you, Sek'nos Rath? You cannot hide from me…" said aloud Xesh.

"Trying to hide, coward? Won't work with me. We got a bond." spoke Sek'nos.

Xesh rose from the ground, facing the Sith. Sek'nos glared at the Force Hound, enraged when he saw the state Shae was in.

"I felt your coming. I am glad that you did not perish on Krev Coeur." honestly told Xesh.

"I'll bet. Surrender peacefully and let Shae go, or I'll take you down and drag you back. Alive or dead. It doesn't matter to me." growled Sek'nos.

"You cannot compel that. Do not try. I don't wish to kill you." warned Xesh.

"Could have fooled me." muttered Sek'nos.

Sek'nos charged the Force Hound. The Sith sent out a powerful wave with the Force, sending Xesh flying backwards.

"I can barely feel Shae in the Force! What did you _do_ to her?!" enraged Sek'nos.

"Nothing. It was Lok." confessed Xesh.

"Why ally yourself with that pustule?" asked Sek'nos.

Xesh recovered from the Force push. He jumped into the air, kicking Sek'nos in the face.

"He gave me freedom." yelled Xesh.

"That a fact? You look more like his _minion_ to me." panted Sek'nos.

Xesh heard footsteps. Someone was approaching them. The fight couldn't continue. The Force Hound sent a storm of Force lightning at the Sith, ending the battle. He grabbed Shae and ran off just as Trill reached the fallen Sith's side.

Trill looked up, locking eyes with Xesh. There was no recognition from the other Force Hound. Good. Her master's plan was working perfectly.

XXX

Rori jumped into the air, avoiding another strike from Lok's forcesaber.

"I left your brother bleeding his life out on Krev Coeur, Ranger Fenn! I wonder which creature got him?" mocked Lok.

"You can't prey on my fears, Lok! Jake survived! Now surrender!" spat Rori.

The fallen Je'daii attacked the Ranger's head, knocking her out cold. Lok leaned over the unconscious woman, stroking her hair methodically.

"Brave Rori…everyone has a fear…what's yours?" methodically whispered Lok.

"Get away from her!" angrily yelled Hawk.

Hawk kicked Lok in the head, knocking him away from Rori. Lok growled, igniting his weapon. Hawk drew his weapon, facing his former friend turned enemy.

"Back!" commanded Hawk.

"We already know what you fear the most, don't we, brother? The truth! You shared my vision in the Chasm! You _saw_ the Dark Side aliens invading Tython with the blade of fire we now hold! And you _lied!_ To me—to the Council—to yourself! But you can no longer deny the truth!" bellowed Lok.

"You…will…get…out of my…mind!" snarled Hawk.

Snarling, Hawk sent his once brother-in-arms into the nearest wall with a Force push.

"Yes! I had a vision in the Chasm. But I will not let it lead me into your madness. You are _twisted,_ Lok." spat Hawk.

"War is coming—like nothing we have ever seen! To face darkness, we need to be armed with the Dark Side! Your denial of the truth helped _that_ along, brother. Had you told the truth, the Je'daii could have prepared defenses against the alien army." stated Lok.

Hawk lunged forward, forcesaber at Lok's throat.

"You want the Je'daii to forsake the _balance?!_ " shouted Hawk.

"Balance will not serve against the kind of power that Xesh alone exhibits—and he is one of those aliens' _slaves._ Imagine the power of his _masters!_ You saw what I saw. They will listen to you. Join with me and the Je'daii will follow!" spoke Hawk.

"No!" hissed Hawk.

"You will see that I am _right_ when others follow me…" panted Lok.

Xesh attacked hawk from behind. The Force Hound distracted the Twi'lek. Lok called his forcesaber to his hand, slashing under hawk's legs. The Ranger let out a cry, falling to the ground. Lok raised his blade, prepared to end Hawk's life, only for someone to stop him. That person was Shae Koda.

Shae had broken Lok's mind twist and freed herself of her bindings. She called Hawk's dropped forcesaber to her hand, igniting the blade with her rage.

"Back away!" yelled Shae.

"Xesh! Kill this she-Rancor while I finish Hawk Ryo!" commanded Lok.

Xesh rushed the female. Forcesabers clashed their wielders in a constant standoff.

"Surrender, Shae Koda." requested Xesh.

Shae wouldn't back down. She could not fight Xesh forever, so she tried to reason with the Force Hound. Shae was desperate and willing to try almost anything to stop the senseless fight. She only hoped she had made the right decision.

"Do you _want_ to be Lok's slave?! There is more to the Force than the dark! There is more to life than serving a master! All you are to Daegen Lok is a path to _power!_ You must _choose_ who you want to be!" reasoned Shae.

Lok pushed Shae into the nearest wall.

"Enough! You follow _me,_ Xesh. _I_ am your master!" declared Lok.

"I'll not kill at your command, Lok. _Never_ again will I be a slave. To anyone." swore Xesh.

Lok grabbed the young boy's face, forcing him to look him in the eye.

"You will be what I _say_ you will be. What do you _fear,_ Xesh?" darkly asked Lok.

"You have made a terrible mistake, Lok. My mind is a place that you do not want to go." dryly responded Xesh.

Lok ignored the Force Hound, looking at the hidden secrets of his mind. Darkness. So much darkness. There was too much darkness. The pure darkness of the Force Hound's mind was too much for Daegen Lok to handle. Lok collapsed, trying to regain control of himself. Xesh was about to strike down Lok, but Shae Koda stayed his hand.

"You have betrayed me! For that, you deserve death!" snarled Xesh.

"No, Xesh. There's been too much brutality, too much death. This does not serve the Force… Lok was once a great Je'daii. Perhaps we can help him heal. Stay your hand." gently said Shae.

"How about my _boot?_ In his _ribs._ Maybe…oh…a dozen times?" sarcastically suggested Sek'nos.

"Sek'nos!" cheered Shae.

Shae ran into the Sith's arms, giving him a big hug. Sek'nos returned the embrace, a warm laugh escaping his throat.

"Big, red geejaw! How dare you make me think you were dead?" chuckled Shae.

"Oh, now it's _my_ fault I fell off a cliff." laughed Sek'nos.

A ship flew overhead. Sek'nos and Shae broke their embrace, looking up at the ship.

"There's our ride. Made a new friend named Trill. It's hers. Well, sort of hers. Ain't she a beauty?" told Sek'nos.

"I'm sure _she_ is." remarked Shae.

"Funny! Let's gather up the prisoners and the wounded and head back to Tython." spoke Sek'nos.

XXX

A few days later, at Akar Kesh, Master Ketu and Hawk Ryo sat in conference. The Twi'lek sat on a table, manipulating the Rakata skull held in his hands.

"Ox is growling that he gave Daegen Lo sanctuary on Shikaakwa and is demanding his immediate return." sighed Ketu.

"My brother does not know how fortunate he is that Daegen Lok is back on Bogan." reminisced Hawk.

"This is from Lok's sentencing. I want you to listen." said Ketu.

Master Ketu turned on the holo-projector. An image of Lok appeared, cuffed and dressed in prison garb.

" _My vision is true. You will_ summon _me back! I alone can lead you against the army! Know this—_ balance _will not serve you against them! The Je'daii must embrace the_ Dark Side! _Ask hawk Ryo. Make him_ confess _what he really saw in the Chasm!"_ exclaimed Lok.

Ketu shut off the holo-projector. The Master set the projector aside, facing the Ranger.

"I _am_ asking, Hawk. Did you share Lok's vision?" asked Ketu.

"Yes. I _convinced_ myself that what I saw beneath Anil Kesh was a hallucination—part of the Chasm's madness. And Lok's. I was _wrong._ " confessed Hawk.

"A'nang's holocron reinforces Lok's claim as well. The seers are in deep meditation, seeking guidance through the Force. We have begun preparing for war." explained Ketu.

"One more truth, Master. Lok claims that in his vision, _he_ led the Je'daii. But in my vision…I saw Xesh." said Hawk.

Master Ketu found what hawk said hard to believe.

"Xesh has agreed to accept help remembering what he can about his former masters. And because his actions show he is ready to begin a new life in balance with the Force, he will be trained as a Je'daii. But _lead_ us? Perhaps Master Rajivari is right—all we are shown is glimpses. It is up to us to discern the truth. Master Madog will begin constructing forcesabers at the Forge. Some masters are wary of the weapon's reliance on the darker side of the Force. _I_ believe we have no choice. We must be vigilant. We don't know when the Rakata will come but…they _will_ come." deeply spoke Ketu.

XXX

In an isolated part of the forest, Trill contacted her Rakata Master.

Predor Skal'nas. I found Xesh and the planet he sensed. A world called _Tython._ He alone survived the crash of Predor Tul'kar's ship—just as you planned. I have never encountered a planet so rich in the Force! There are warriors of the Force on Tython called Je'daii. These Je'daii have taken Xesh in. He will learn their _weaknesses_. They don't know Xesh is your spy because _he_ doesn't remember it. Your blocks on his memory worked perfectly. He does not even remember _me._ " reported in Trill.

A twisted smile crossed Trill's ghostly white face.

"The Je'daii accept me as well. I will learn about the rest of the Tython system while I keep an eye on Xesh. There are riches here, my Predor! These Je'daii are fools and easily tricked. And they will fall before your might and that of the Infinite Empire! It will be glorious." stated Trill.

War had come to the Tython system. The Je'daii would fight against the Rakata invaders, just as they had against Queen Hadiya in the Despot War. But what would victory—if the Je'daii did win—cost the Je'daii and the rest of the Tython system? Only the Force would know for sure.

 **Comment if you like the story.**


End file.
